Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to a method and system for managing interactive communication campaigns over a computer network, such as the Internet.
Description of the Related Art
It is known to provide a web-based hosted solution through which business entities create and manage interactive or notification communications campaigns. An example of an interactive communications campaign is a telephone campaign to determine whether a target recipient desires to transfer a credit card balance to a new account, a campaign to remind a recipient that a credit card payment is due and to offer the recipient an opportunity to speak with a customer representative concerning any payment issues, or the like. The hosted solution typically is implemented as an application (or “managed”) service provider. One or more business entities (“clients”) that desire to use the service typically register and access the service through an on-line (e.g., web-based) portal. In one representative use scenario, the managed service provider entity provides outbound telemarketing services on behalf of participating clients. The campaign typically is provisioned by the client. Thus, for example, using a web-based interface, a participating client defines a script for the campaign, imports a set of contacts, and defines one or more parameters that govern how the campaign is to be run. At a designated time, the service provider initiates the campaign, e.g., by providing the contacts to a set of telephone servers that set-up and manage the telephone calls to the targets of the campaign. During a given outbound voice call, as noted above, a recipient (a “customer”) may be afforded an option to connect to a contact center, e.g., to speak to a customer representative. In such implementations, the hosted solution typically is integrated directly with the contact center's on-premises automatic call distributor (ACD).
The rise in mobile phone usage and the dramatic increase in text messaging are transforming the way individuals communicate with one another. Today in the United States, text messaging is the most popular data service among the hundreds of million mobile phone subscribers. This creates a powerful opportunity for organizations to enhance their brand and build profitable, life-long relationships with their customers. Text messaging is a perfect augmentation to automated voice messaging campaigns, creating both a significant lift in call-backs and dramatic increase in interactive responses for many types of customer communications.